


I'm Just Curious (is it serious?)

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: “Kara,” Alex says softly, turning on the couch so they’re facing each other. She props her head on her hand, leaning against the back of the couch. “What’s going on with you?”(She has an idea, of course, but she promised Sam she’d let them figure it out by themselves.)Kara deflates even more, if that’s possible, and tangles her fingers together in her lap. “I don’t know. I’m confused. Or… curious, I guess is the word. I don’t know. I just… never mind, it’s silly.”Alex places a hand om Kara’s knee, mostly to stop it from bouncing, but also to give her sister some comfort. “You know you can tell me anything.”“I just,” Kara starts, so softly Alex almost can’t hear her. “I don’t understand why Lena’s dating him."orKara's wondering why Lena and James are together. (So is Alex and Sam. Also the entire fandom.)orSomething silly based on Katie's comments at SDCC about why James and Lena are dating.





	I'm Just Curious (is it serious?)

**Author's Note:**

> The girl I'm half in love with got a boyfriend so I finished a fic because that's how I cope now apparently.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! It's my first canon-verse fic!

Kara stomps into her apartment, and Alex, already wrapped in a blanket on the couch ready for Sister’s Night, can immediately tell that she’s in a foul mood. For one thing, Kara immediately detaches her cape from her suit, and drops it carelessly on a kitchen stool. (Usually, she would superspeed into sweats as quickly as possible.) Then she flops gracelessly onto the couch and tries to get her boots off without using her hands, but soon gives up with a huff and props her feet up on the coffee table, shiny red boots and all.

The biggest tell, though, is the monster pout on her face, and of course, the well-known crinkle between her eyebrows. She keeps staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging Alex’s presence. She’s obviously thinking deeply about something.

(Alex silently thanks her past self for thinking to bring both potstickers _and_ pizza. It seems they will be needing them.)

“Okay,” she says, scooting closer to her sister, stretching out the word. “What’s going on?”

“What?” Kara says, seemingly coming out of her stupor, though the crinkle remains. “Nothing.”

Alex rolls her eyes and good-naturedly pokes Kara’s forehead. “Crinkle.”

Kara mumbles about Botox, but then leans into Alex, her head softly landing on her shoulder. Alex wraps an arm around Kara and lets the silence build. She knows her sister well enough to know that she’ll talk when she’s ready.

“I went to surprise Lena with lunch at her office today.”

Alex runs her hand down Kara’s arm. “That doesn’t seem like something that would usually cause the crinkle to appear.”

“I didn’t get to see her, because she was already having lunch with _James._ ”

Alex has never heard her sister say a friend’s name with so much disdain, not even when everyone was against Lena and Kara was pretty much furious at all of them. She sounds like she used to when talking about Livewire. Evidently, though, the venom in her voice surprises even Kara.

“Wow, that sounded mean. I apologize.”

“Kara,” Alex says softly, turning on the couch so they’re facing each other. She props her head on her hand, leaning against the back of the couch. “What’s going on with you?”

(She has an idea, of course, but she promised Sam she’d let them figure it out by themselves.)

Kara deflates even more, if that’s possible, and tangles her fingers together in her lap. “I don’t know. I’m confused. Or… curious, I guess is the word. I don’t know. I just… never mind, it’s silly.”

Alex places a hand om Kara’s knee, mostly to stop it from bouncing, but also to give her sister some comfort. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I just,” Kara starts, so softly Alex almost can’t hear her. “I don’t understand _why_ Lena’s dating him. I’ve had to defend her goodness and her character to him so many times, and so recently, and suddenly they’re together? And I _know_ it’s none of my business, but they’re my friends, and I just don’t get it. There wasn’t ever anything there. How many times have they even spoken? It just doesn’t seem like this is a good relationship for Lena to be in, you know? James literally wanted her in jail like a month ago. And she knows that. I just… _why_ is she even dating him?”

Alex doesn’t tell Kara that her and Sam have been wondering the same thing, because both of them thought it was pretty obvious that Lena was very much into Kara. Some days she _really_  just wants to hit the two of them upside the head for being so oblivious, but Sam says that would be “counter-productive”. (Sam’s so annoyingly right all the time, but Alex kind of adores her for it.)

“I don’t know, Kara. Have you tried talking to her about it?”

“I don’t want to seem unsupportive, and she’ll immediately be able to tell I’m upset and I don’t like them together. She knows me too well, I can’t say anything.”

Alex nods. “Okay. Well, does she seem happy?”

Kara shrugs. “I mean, I haven’t noticed a difference. She always seems happy around me. Always has.”

_That’s gay,_ Alex thinks, and just barely restrains herself from saying it out loud. Instead, she wraps an arm around her sister again.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Kara. But I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Alex pats her shoulder. “Now go put on some sweats, I’ll make popcorn. We’re watching _The Greatest Showman_ tonight!”

That pulls the first smile of the night out of Kara, and Alex feels a little better. Her sister’s love of musicals has always been a great way to help her feel better. When Kara leaves for her bedroom, she pulls out her phone to text her girlfriend.

_We need to talk about Lena and Kara (and James). I think Kara’s jealous._

_Finally! Some good gay drama! Enjoy sister night x_

_Give Ruby a kiss goodnight for me xx_

Alex can’t help but smile at her phone. She knows she looks silly, and if Kara were in a better mood she would definitely be getting teased, but she can’t help it. Her and Sam are still in the very early beginnings of their relationship, having been friends for very long before giving in to the mutual attraction. They’re taking things slow, mostly because of Ruby, though the fact that the teenager already loves Alex is a big plus. Alex lets out a happy little sigh as she thinks of Sam and Ruby.

Hopefully, Kara will be this happy too, soon.

***

“But why do you get to meddle? You wouldn’t let _me_ meddle!”

“Because, Alex, I’m going to be subtle about it, and you have the subtlety of a fire alarm.”

“… Fine.”

***

Sam raises an eyebrow at Lena when she mutes her phone for the second time. She glimpses the name _James_ just before the screen goes blank, exactly as she had before.

“That’s the second time today I’ve seen you ignore his call. Is everything okay?” she asks.

Lena looks up. “Of course, you and I are just in a meeting.”

“I’ve been texting Alex for the last fifteen minutes, my shoes are off and my feet are on your couch. This meeting is most definitely over.”

“I just don’t really feel like talking to him,” Lena says, shrugging. “That’s all.”

“Okay,” Sam says, injecting some scepticism into her voice. “But the relationship? How’s that going?”

“It’s fine.”

Sam waits for her to add something, and when Lena doesn’t, she sits up on the couch, grabbing her friend’s attention.

“Listen, Lena. I’m going to get real with you.”

Lena, looking a little terrified, puts down the pen in she’s holding, and folds her hands in her lap.

“Go ahead,” she says, though there’s a slight tremble in her voice.

“Why are you dating James?” Sam asks.

Lena scoffs. Actually _scoffs,_ and then splutters in a way that reminds Sam remarkably of Kara, and she knows right there that she’s hit the nail on the head. Lena Luthor doesn’t scoff, never mind _splutter_ , unless she’s got something to hide.

“Why? _Why_ am I..? What kind of question… I mean, have you _seen_ him?”

Sam chuckles. “Okay, one, you know I can’t gauge the attractiveness of men. And two… I call bullshit. You and I both know you fall for personalities, and intellect, and all that other nerdy stuff. It’s why you’re a little bit in love with all your friends.”

“I regret sharing that with you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

The two friends grin at each other for a moment, before Sam speaks again.

“If you’re trying to change the subject, it’s not working. Come on, Lena, it’s not a difficult question. Why are you dating James?”

Lena sighs. “It was worth a shot.”

“It was, but you know. I’m persistent.” Sam shrugs and smiles softly at her friend. “Lena. Talk to me.”

“You won’t judge me?”

“Of course not. I just care about you, silly.”

That pulls a sad smile out of Lena.

“Okay, look. It’s not that I don’t… James is a perfectly nice person. And just… he’s close to the Supers, you know? If I’m dating Superman’s best friend, I mean, I’ve got to be good, right? The world has to believe that I’m… that I’m not the next Lex. Or Lillian.”

“Oh, Lena,” Sam says, scooting closer, softly placing a hand on Lena’s knee. “You _are_ good.”

“I know. It’s the rest of the world I’m trying to convince.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be your job, you know. But also – you’re best friends with Supergirl.”

“Not that the world knows that.”

“Still,” Sam reasons. “She, uh, very publicly believes in you.”

“That’s true,” Lena chuckles, and suddenly Sam can tell that her mind is far away. She smiles, knowing that Lena is probably recalling the day Kara told her about her secret.

***

_It’s a normal movie night between the two best friends, but Lena can tell that Kara is nervous about something when she opens her apartment door. For one thing, she’s still in her slacks and button-up from work, where she would usually be in her pajamas by now. Lena doesn’t even get the chance to ask if everything’s okay before Kara’s ushering her towards the couch, nervously fiddling with her glasses._

_“Lena, there’s something I need to tell you. Well, I guess it’s more of a show than a tell, really, I just…”_

_And then Kara takes off her glasses, lets her hair out of her ponytail, and pulls open her shirt to reveal Supergirl’s crest. (In the moment, Lena’s only thought is that whoever decided she needed snap-on buttons is a very smart person, and that it was probably Alex.) Kara can’t seem to look at her, her eyes firmly on the floor, but when Lena softly says her name, she looks up into her eyes._

_“Kara,” she almost whispers, “I already knew.”_

_“Yeah,” Kara says, “I suspected. You don’t hate me?”_

_Lena shakes her head. “I don’t. Though I would appreciate it if you told me why you waited this long to tell me. We’ve been best friends for more than a year, Kara.”_

_“Of course,” Kara says, finally joining Lena on the couch. “It’s not about the Luthor thing, I promise. I trust you with my whole entire heart, Lee, I really do. It’s just… people treat me differently once they find out that I’m… her. Winn got all fangirly, which isn’t bad, but like. It’s still different. Lucy got all professional. I just… I didn’t want that for us, you know? You’re one of very few people I can just be Kara with, and I didn’t want that to change. It was selfish, and I’m so sorry for lying to you. Your friendship means the world to me, and that’s why I decided I had to tell you. You deserve to know all of me.”_

_And Lena knows they’re going to have to talk about this some more, because it does hurt that her best friend lied to her for so long – but Kara looks so small and vulnerable in that moment that she can’t do anything but pull her into a hug._

_“Thank you for trusting me, Kara.”_

_“I do, Lena. A hundred and ten percent.”_

_She holds her tighter._

_“You’re one of very few people I can just be myself with, too.”_

***

“It’s not just about that, though,” Lena continues, _finally_ speaking unprompted, and Sam realizes that Lena must have thought about all of this before. Her heart aches for her friend, who’s forced to over-analyze every little part of her life, just because of who her family is.

“He expressed an interest in me, and it’s been so long since… since someone’s wanted to be with me. I’m lonely, Sam. I have you and Ruby, and Kara, but… I just. I was lonely.”

“Lena,” Sam says, her voice breaking. She pulls her friend into a hug. She hadn’t expected this to get so deep, but she’s glad that Lena can get her feelings out.

“Does that answer your question?” Lena asks, laughing slightly through her tears.

“It does, but I’m sorry for pushing. I had no idea you felt like this.”

Lena shrugs. “I mean, I wasn’t _that_ lonely, I do have Kara, and she’s wonderful. It just… there were some feelings… they just cropped up because I was lonely, though. Now that I have James, they’re all gone.”

“Are they?” Sam asks, almost too softly to hear, but she knows Lena does when she stiffens against her.

“You’re pushing again,” Lena says, trying to be funny, but her voice catches in her throat.

“I am, but it’s what I do. You love me.”

“I do.” Lena takes a deep breath. “And they aren’t,” she adds in a whisper.

“Oh, sweetie.”

“I just like her _so much,_ Sam. I got scared. And now it’s not going away.”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to, Lena.”

“What do you mean?” Lena pulls away, looking genuinely confused. Sam smiles mischievously.

“You didn’t hear this from me, but… if you were to talk to Kara about these feelings – I think you’d be surprised, pleasantly, by the outcome.”

***

A knock on Kara’s door wakes her up in the middle of the night.

_It’s 2 AM, who could_ –

She doesn’t even finish her thought, though, as her super-hearing picks up on the familiar heartbeat.

_Lena?_

She speeds to the door and opens it to find Lena, casually dressed in jeans and a sweater Kara recognises as her own. The sight makes her smile, until she registers that Lena’s here in the middle of the night, and that must mean that something’s wrong.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I broke up with James – “

“What did he do? Do I need to go talk to him? Did he hurt you? I’m not saying I’ll throw him into the sun, I’m just saying I _could_ if I wanted to – “

“Kara!” Lena interrupts her. “There’s something I want to say to you, and I’m worried that if I don’t get it out now, I never will. So please, can you just – shut up?”

Kara snaps her mouth shut so fast it pulls a giggle out of Lena, and it makes her smile. Lena’s giggles are the cutest. She gestures for her friend to come inside and shuts the door behind them. The second they sit down on the couch, Lena starts talking.

“So. Uh. God, I planned this whole thing in my head in the cab over here, and yet, now that I’m looking at you, I can’t remember a single thing.”

“It’s okay, Lena. You can tell me anything.” Kara takes her hand softly, and Lena seems to relax.

***

Lena relaxes, and then it seems like all of the words are out of her mouth at once.

“I started dating James because… because I realized I was half in love with you and it scared me, and I thought I could make the feelings go away by dating someone else, but… honestly, it just got worse. You’re just – Kara, you’re incredible. I fall in love with the way people are, and you’re just… you’re everything good. You’re kind, and generous, and smart, and so beautiful. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. How could I not fall in love with someone like you?”

She looks up, terrified, to find a dumbstruck expression on Kara’s face. She’s just about to apologize, when, all of a sudden, there are lips on hers, and – _oh._ Kara’s kissing her.

_Kara’s kissing her._

She melts into Kara’s arms that have somehow slipped around her waist. Kissing Kara is everything she dreamt and imagined it would be – soft but firm, gentle but passionate, and so _right._ It feels both like forever and only a second has passed when Kara pulls back slightly.

“Of course,” she whispers against Lena’s lips.

“Of course?” Lena asks, confused, pulling back a little more so she can look into Kara’s eyes. They’re wide with realization.

“It all makes sense now,” Kara says excitedly. “I’m in love with you!”

“You – you are?” Lena finds herself asking, despite the _amazing_ kiss that just happened.

“I am,” Kara nods, and then she _laughs._ Lena just looks at her, still confused. The kiss definitely didn't help, she's surprised she can even think right now. “I didn’t know it until just now, but it’s the simplest thing _. Of course_ I’m in love with you. I was so confused, Lena, I didn’t know why I didn’t like you and James dating, and I felt so bad, but I was _jealous._ Because I’m in love with you.”

She grins, dopier than Lena’s ever seen, and she can’t help but return it with one of her own.

“You didn’t know you were jealous?”

“I had no idea.”

“You’re a special one, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“You love me,” Kara says, shrugging. Her smile seems permanently plastered to her face.

“I really, really do,” Lena says, before kissing her again.

Just because she can.

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can either comment or come chat @bi-genius on Tumblr :)


End file.
